Down Once More
by accioseverusnape
Summary: Bellatrix breaks out of Azkaban to serve the Dark Lord once more, but can she fulfill what he wishes.
1. Back to Black

Bella had spent some of her darkest days in Azkaban, as did countless witches and wizards many who were not worthy of being associated with the Dark Lord. The placid dark, and Dementors never bothered her. The idea that the Dark Lord had been vanquished, that was what she could not bear. She followed him blindly and she would have done so straight into death. Azkaban was what she deserved since she had failed him. She went on a drunk, angry killing spree and stumbled right into the hands of the Ministry taking out a few wizards on her way in. She had remembered hoping they would kill her on sight, instead they threw her in Azkaban. When she sobered up she had been pleased. The dark mark, it had dulled but not disappeared. If there was even the slightest chance of his return she wanted to be alive to see it.

She spent years in Azkaban punishing herself for her foolishness. If she had stayed out of trouble, she would be able to help bring the Dark Lord back instead she sat in a cell as useless as ever. Time seemed to go slow and then fast, but she was never sure of exactly how much time was passing. She didn't bother to count the days, and then suddenly as if time had never meant a single thing her arm burned with pain though it was much more of a comfort for her.

He was back, all that mattered was how she was to get out of Azkaban and rejoin him in his most ingenious mission. It was only a matter of time before the Dementors jumped sides, and allowed an Azkaban break out. She laughed upon this realization, and it was the first time in such a long time she had heard the shrill excitement elude from her. She skipped to the door, and could hear others stir in the silence. She could be patient, it wouldn't be long before she was reunited with her Master.

Many weeks passed, but her patience never dwindled. She knew he would come, and then just as she had been expecting the Dementors retracted as a hole was blown in the side of the daunting prison. She chuckled and flew out of the prison just as he had taught her.

Bellatrix wanted to go directly to the Dark Lord, but she lacked her wand. Flying was useful but tiring and it took too long. Her husband was locked up in Azkaban with her, but she didn't know, or care if he had broken out the same time as she did. Her only hope was her sister who to the best of her knowledge was still married to Lucius Malfoy, a fellow Death Eater.

She landed just outside Malfoy Manor, her sister was already rushing to the gate.

"Bella!" Narcissa ran through the gate, it evaporated into smoke as she waved her wand and flung her arms around her sister. Bellatrix accepted the hug but she was never one for being touchy.

"Where is he, Cissy? I need a wand." She could barely get the words out quickly enough. Her sister's face dropped but she motioned her through the gate and led her with purpose inside the large mansion.

"I have your wand, but before you go rushing after him you should have a look in the mirror. Take a shower and change out of the ghastly prison gown." Narcissa handed Bella her wand that she had since she was a small girl. Narcissa looked at Bella incredulous as she caressed her wand like it was a small child which of course Bellatrix would never do. She hated children. Speaking of.

"Where is Draco?" Bellatrix asked, her little nephew was the only child she would ever spend more than an hour around. More than once she had murdered a crying child that had been screaming for too long.

"He is at school." Narcissa replied calmly following Bellatrix to the bathroom.

"School? How old is he now?" She snapped, not meanly to be rude, it was her normal demeanor. She pulled the gown over her head that was essentially a black potato sack. Her bare body revealed many purple and black bruises, light scars, and some deep cuts that would eventually become scars. They all looked much worse than they actually were against her unfathomably pale skin.

"Oh, Bella." Narcissa sighed upon looking over the beat up body of Bellatrix. Narcissa looked too distraught to think of anything other than her sister.

"Your sympathies are mistakenly placed, Cissy. I am fine, do you have any idea where the Dark Lord is?" She begged of her sister. She stepped in the large shower. One would assume that after fourteen years without a shower the hot water against your skin would be the greatest feeling, but it paled in comparison to how she felt when his mark burned her once more.

"No, but Lucius may. I will go find him." Narcissa sighed in defeat, she had hoped that fourteen years in Azkaban had changed her sister's unyielding devotion to the Dark Lord. She wanted her sister back in these dark times, but her family would only disband further before it had any chance of rebuilding itself. Bellatrix appraised herself in the mirror, how long had it been since she had seen her reflection? She never thought about it, she only saw herself as a soul existing inside a shell that didn't reflect who she was at all. Her curls ran wild, and she cast a drying spell over her hair. She was near skin and bones, she ate only enough to survive while imprisoned. She tried a smile, and then laughed at herself. A light knock on the door. "Here," Narcissa thrust a pile of clothing through the door. "I have Lucius with me."

"Lovely," She stepped out of the bathroom before she put any clothes on.

"Ugh," Lucius snarled and looked away. Bellatrix giggled, and pulled on the dress Narcissa had given her. It wasn't much to her taste so she transfigured it into something more befitting her. She jumped around in a circle cheerful to be alive for the first time in ages. So cheerful in fact, that she pulled her sister and brother-in-law into a tight hug.

"I am just so thrilled to have the family back together!" She let go and Lucius rolled his eyes. "So, where is the Dark Lord?" She trilled with pleasure at the idea of seeing him once again.

"Are you so sure that he wishes to see you, Bella?" Lucius' velvety voice exuded annoyance.

"Well, you are still alive. I was in Azkaban what have you done, Lucius? Besides spend your days gallivanting at the Ministry and your nights fucking my sister!" She snapped to which Narcissa slapped her across the face. Bellatrix laughed.

"You may be my sister, but this is my house and you will not speak such filth." Narcissa glared at Bellatrix, she seemed to feel bad but her house was the only thing she had control of anymore.

"But dear, that isn't what you said last night in the-" Lucius smirked at her obviously recalling the previous night's activities.

"Shut it, Lucius." She interrupted him before he could say anymore. Bella stood between them not attempting to suppress her laughter. "Do your Death Eater things. I'm going shopping." Narcissa swept out of the hall, her reunion with her sister didn't go as she had hoped, but she shouldn't have expected much more from Bellatrix.


	2. Not Meant For Me

**Author's note: **I want to touch on the subject of abuse quickly because you will see a bunch of it in this fictio,n be it verbal or physical. Bellatrix is not stuck in an abusive relationship. She likes the abuse. I mean honestly, she is messed up. I don't think she would have it any other way. Can you imagine what she would do to someone who brought her flowers?

**Disclaimer:** I suppose I forgot to mention I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had been so eager that the Dark Lord had returned that she hadn't taken a minute to think about what he would do to her for foolishly getting herself locked up in Azkaban. A slight bout of fear washed over her as she thought about it, but she quickly reminded herself that Lucius was still alive and surely he had done much more wrong than she had. She never denied the Dark Lord, like so many of the other Death Eaters. They slowly started arriving one by one at Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord had called a meeting after the breakout to rally his forces that were imprisoned.<p>

She hadn't much of an idea of who had denied the Dark Lord because she had been in Azkaban, but she sneered at everyone as though they were unworthy. In her mind, they were. Her brain reeled over all the things she wanted to say to the Dark Lord, but as he glided into the Dining Hall her mind went completely blank and she couldn't remember anything she had thought before this moment.

He looked different, but better, she decided. His eyes were cold and like that of a serpent. He was omnipresent and anyone who didn't bow to him was a fool. As he made his way to the end of the table the chatter died down. Bellatrix's eyes followed him, she drank in his presence though no amount of time near him would quench her thirst. His eyes didn't venture to meet hers, and she didn't think he had even noticed she was in the room. He was either very angry with her, or she had overestimated their entire relationship.

"Reports that the Order had reformed have been confirmed, my Lord." A voice came from behind Bellatrix though she didn't turn to see who had said it. Her gaze remained fixed on the Dark Lord. He seemed bored, and irritated to be bothered even though he had called the meeting. They continued to discuss a few things, but Bellatrix paid no attention. Finally, the Dark Lord spoke.

"In light of these discoveries, everyone leave. We will reconvene at a future time. Lucius, you stay." He stood, and seemed to ponder on a thought for a moment while all the Death Eater's apparated away. A pout formed on Bellatrix's face as she got up to leave the Dining Hall. "Oh, and Bella, you stay as well." He said, though he didn't look in her direction.

She felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest. She bowed her head, "My Lord." He paid no attention to her courtesies, as he expected them from everyone.

"Lucius, don't make me regret allowing you this task. There is no way for me to get that prophecy. Harry Potter must retrieve it, then you are to get it from him. Shall I describe what would happen if you are to fail?" His cold eyes bore into Lucius, and Bellatrix stifled a swoon. They both slowly turned in her direction.

"Sorry, my Lord." She mumbled.

"Your orders are quite clear, my Lord. I will not fail you." Lucius spoke, though the Dark Lord's eyes remained on Bellatrix.

"No, you will not." He said meaning it to be a threat to both Lucius and Bellatrix. "And Bella will help make sure of that." Bellatrix hated to be paired with other Death Eaters their failures usually reflected horribly upon her. She nodded though, she would never dare defy an order. "Now leave, I wish to discuss some matters with Bella in private." He pulled out his wand, and Lucius glanced at Bellatrix. He didn't care what happened to her, but Narcissa would. The tension in the air seemed to diminish when Lucius left the room. He pressed his wand to her neck stared at her, he didn't seem to know whether he wanted to curse her, or rejoice for her return to his side. She opened her mouth to apologize. He moved his wand to her lips to silence anything she was about to say.

"What a pity. What have the Dementors done to you, my Bella? I remember you as feisty, yet you haven't muttered a word besides 'sorry'" His mouth formed a mocking pout.

"I never denied you, my Lord. I only desire to do as you command." She wanted to sound confident, but the words tumbled out of her mouth in a jumbled mess of anxiety and admiration. He lowered his wand but raised his hand to her cheek using a gentleness that was not common to the Dark Lord. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes just second before he lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. Her lip had spilt open as she could taste the blood in her mouth. She opened her eyes to witness his delight in her pain.

_"Crucio!" _He spat. Bellatrix arched her back and fell to her knees in pain. "Of course, you enjoy the pain, don't you Bella?" He smiled down at her, she remained kneeling before him.

"As long as you inflict it, my Lord." She breathed.

"It was thoughtless the way you landed yourself in Azkaban. I will not tolerate any foolishness. Now, go play." His icy voice chilled the empty hall. Bellatrix hurried out of the dining hall and heard a crack behind her as he apparated away. She scoffed as she walked in on Lucius and Narcissa in an embrace, his lips resting on her head.

"Bella, your lip!" Narcissa let go of her husband and hurried over to her sister. "Why do you provoke him?" Narcissa asked as she pulled out her wand to heal the cut.

"I do not provoke him." She snapped.

"You know you do," Lucius cut in. "You say whatever will get a rise of emotion out of him whether it be good or bad." He relaxed onto a chair, he seemed to be able to break the tense, fearful person he was when the Dark Lord was around easily. Bellatrix shrugged though she knew he was right. She knew what to say to make the Dark Lord react. He wasn't good at affection, so he presented his appreciation in the form of abuse. She apparated away without a word, deciding that she had a lot to catch up on. Her torture skills, for one. She stood in Diagon Alley and grabbed the nearest person, and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. A smile curled upon her face, the unsuspecting mudblood, flinched away from her, disoriented.

_"Crucio,"_ she had never meant a word more. The man writhed in pain on the ground, screaming. She laughed and released him for seconds before pulling her dagger out of her boot, and carving the word 'filth' in his stomach. Lucius and Narcissa hurried into the room with Draco trailing them to find out what all the screaming was about. "Draco! It's auntie Bella." She said upon noticing him behind his parents she nearly skipped to him, abandoning her task to greet him Her were hands covered in blood. She hugged him, and stared at him amazed by how old he was now. He would make a lovely Death Eater one day. A look of horror blanketed across his face.

"Bellatrix!" Lucius roared. She looked at him feigning innocence. "You are getting blood all over my floor." He nudged the mudblood on the floor with his boot to inspect the blood that was dripping on to his sleek black floorboards.

"Oh, don't be such a princess Lucius. _Avada Kedavra!" _She smiled while firing the curse towards the mudblood. Narcissa glared at her, grabbed Draco's hand and marched him out of the room. "Was is something I said?" Bellatrix barely could get all the words out between fits of laughter.

"Narcissa doesn't like when we bring work home." He glared at her with the same demeanor that his wife had, and barked at a house-elf to clean up the mess.

"That was play, my dear brother-in-law. Now where have they gone to? I want to catch up with little Malfoy." Bellatrix used magic to clean the blood off her, and went for the door.

"I won't have you corrupting my son." Lucius' voice was firm, and she scowled at him.

"Fine. I will just leave them." Bellatrix apparated away with a crack, and Lucius groaned as his wife would not be pleased he had just unknowingly forced her away. Bellatrix having nowhere else to go went to her estranged husband's house. The house was dark though that wouldn't be any indication as to if life loomed inside. Despite its daunting gloom, it had seemed that someone had been there most recently. She crept to the door hoping to find anyone but Rodolphus.

"Bella, where have you been?" Rodolphus Lestrange appeared in the doorway.

"Having a bit of fun. Why weren't you at the meeting?" She glared at him, stepping past him into the house. He gestured for her to move into the Dining Hall, where the Dark Lord was sitting at the table staring up at her.

"Bella, how lovely to see you again so soon. Get enough play in?" He smiled at her obviously having heard of her torture of the mudblood.

"Word travels fast, my Lord." She simply responded.

"No, Bella. You are fantasizing about torture now." He chuckled.

"She always had a wonderful sense of humor," Rodolphus interjected, to which both Bella and the Dark Lord shot a scowl at him for having interrupted their moment.

"Silence, Rodolphus!" The Dark Lord shouted filling Bellatrix with excitement. "Your husband has offered me shelter within your home." He spoke calmly, Bellatrix snickered at the word husband. "Is there something you wish to say, Bellatrix?" He asked curiously. She swallowed, nervous that he was giving her permission to speak as she wished.

"No, my Lord." She looked to the ground.

"Are you sure? Nothing you wish Rodolphus to know? I don't believe it would be possible for you to think louder." He smirked, he was reading her thoughts. She flushed with embarrassment and did her best to mask her emotions. "No, you mustn't hide them from me." He swept across the room and held her face in his cold hands. His red eyes met hers. She wondered what had him in such a wonderful mood. "Go!" He snapped at Rodolphus leaving him and Bellatrix standing alone in the room.

The atmosphere wasn't the same as when they were alone earlier, he seemed far more at ease. "I am simply happy that I have my most loyal Death Eater back."

She looked upon him in worship-like awe. He was her Lord, her everything. He not only acknowledged her presence, but seemed happy to be in it.

"Come, my Bella." He grabbed her hand, and led her to the master bedroom which Rodolphus must have whole-heartedly given up. She for once wondered what he was thinking, though she would never look in on his thoughts. It would be an intrusion, and she would never disrespect him in such a way. He was always welcome in her mind. He pulled the laces of her corset as if it was a practiced movement. She looked at him like a dewy-eyed school girl instead of the Bellatrix Lestrange that most people had come to know.

"My Lord?" She stood slightly confused, their relationship before had never been anything like this of course, she wouldn't deny that she spent many years daydreaming about just this. She never imagined that something would have changed him in this way, but she certainly wasn't going to argue she shouldn't have even questioned it.

"This is what you want, isn't it Bella?" He asked not bothering to stop.

"But, my Lord, since when do you care about what I want?" Her voice was shaky. She was overstepping boundaries that ought not to be stepped over. Her devotion to him was limitless, but she shouldn't dare question anything that he did. She let her curiosity get the better of her.

* * *

><p>"I don't care about what you want. It just so happens that we have the same craving at the moment." He would never admit that it was a need, but ever since his return he had felt a hunger that was foreign territory. He spent weeks trying to satiate his need, but to no avail. When the idea first popped into his head, he was repulsed. What could anyone else give him that he possibly couldn't attain himself? Then when he saw Bella he no longer thought it was such a bad idea. She had always been most loyal to him, and though he only had a desire for the act of procreation, not the procreation itself he would take no woman who wasn't from a pure and noble family.<p>

She appeared unaffected by his words, she cared not for herself, but his desires. A swell of emotion rose in him, which he could only interpret as anger. He grabbed one end of her dress, and shoved her hard in the opposite direction causing the dress to rip into two and for her to hit the wall with such force that the mirror hanging on the wall fell to the ground and shattered. She stood clad only in her black thigh high boots, for a second they stared at each other in silence neither knowing what this would change. He watched the steady but heavy rise and fall of her chest, then as if their minds were one they collided into each other. His mouth explored her neck, he wouldn't soon forget the taste of her skin. It was a wicked combination of death, desire, and lavender. She ran her fingernails down his back ripping fabric and drawing blood. She brought her finger to her mouth and smeared his blood on her lips, this only enraged him further, he threw her onto the bed, and climbed on top her.

* * *

><p>They were both interrupted. Bellatrix's dark mark burned her arm, and he felt the call of a Death Eater. Rodolphus burst into the room.<p>

"My Lord." He said exasperated. The Dark Lord seemingly drew his wand from nowhere.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ And Rodolphus stiffened and fell to the floor breathing no longer. Stunned, but unsympathetic Bellatrix propped herself on her elbows to see her husband's dead body on the ground. The only emotion she could conjure for him was fury, her moment with her Dark Lord had been assaulted. "Get dressed, and follow me!" He yelled and disapperated leaving her stripped and alone amongst the destruction they had caused.

She repaired the tattered black fabric of her dress, as it clung to her body. "You just can't let me have anything." She snapped at Rodolphus' unmoving body. Her mind was whirling, she wouldn't be able to properly place together the happenings of the night for some time. Irritated, she disapperated to where the Dark Lord had gone only minutes before her.

"What is all over your mouth? Is that blood?" Lucius looked disgusted, for a Death Eater he was so sensitive to the sight blood.

"Silence!" The Dark Lord barked, the Death Eaters immediately fell into silence, and Bellatrix smirked as she wiped the blood off her face. "Now, for your sake, I do hope you have an extraordinarily imperative reason for interposing on my evening." He said calmly turning to Rabastan who would shortly be learning that his brother was dead. Rabastan's eyes scanned the room for his brother, but he once again looked upon the Dark Lord and sighed. Bellatrix looked at Lucius who was most uninterested, and in fact, stifling a yawn. She, too, leaned against the wall in boredom. Whatever information Rabastan had obtained would be null in comparison to what it had disturbed.

"It seems that Dumbledore has learned of your movements, and placed a guard appointed by the Order outside the Department of Mysteries." He nearly choked on his own words hoping they were enough to save his life. He was the only one who not the only one who had caught on to the pure revulsion eluding from the Dark Lord at the moment. Many shifted uneasily, and looked around the room to avoid eye contact. Bellatrix, however, kept her gaze fixed on the Dark Lord, she wondered if what she was thinking would be effortlessly detectable by her devious facial expression. The night had delivered, death, surprise, and herself into the Dark Lords arms. She was so euphoric, she may even be able to produce a Patronus.

The Dark Lord decided that Rabastan's information was useful enough so he spared his life. He hadn't once even looked her way, but she wasn't surprised. He left without a word leaving the Death Eater's to their own devices. Rabastan hurried over to Bellatrix.

"Where is Rodolphus?" He asked, nervously.

"He should have known better than to barge in uninvited and unannounced." She stated simply.

"You mean…?" He asked, waiting for her to confirm what he knew the minute he had noticed his brother missing.

"He is on the wrong side of mortality." Bellatrix breathed, as Lucius listened on with sudden interest. He raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix and she shrugged lost in her fantasizes that had nearly come true.


End file.
